In Your World
by Beaniegirl36
Summary: When yet another of Kowalski's inventions goes wrong, the penguins find themselves in this universe, a dangerous place of fangirls, predators, fangirls, danger, popularity, fangirls and, well, fangirls. Did I mention fangirls? Will they ever get home?
1. Space-Time Traveling (Skipper's POV)

_Skipper's POV_

"And, voila! What do you think? Huh?"

The boys and I were staring at Kowalski's latest threat to the city.

"Ok, Kowalski, I've no idea what it is, but I know two things for fact. It will have a long and unpronounceable name. Don't disappoint me. And at some point, it will be a threat to the immediate community. And Rico's looking forward to the explosion."

"Umm, sir, that's three things."

"And the sky's purple, Kowalski. I'm still you're commanding officer. Don't argue." He looked outside, rather deliberately.

"Well, Skipper, the sky is purple." I did look outside, and sure enough, the sky was stained purple. Thanks a lot, sunset.

"What did I say. Don't argue." Kowalski sighed.

"Well, now that you're interested again, this SuperSonic Penguin Launcher, or SS Penguin for short, won't pose a threat to society. Or at least, I don't think so." I smirked.

"Well, you haven't disappointed. Long name." He rolled his eyes at me. I laughed at him.

"Yes. The SS Penguin will launch us across the ground, allowing us to reach a top speed of around ... umm ... 250 kilometres per hour."

"Kowalski, speak American, man."

"Approximately 155 miles per hour." I was impressed.

"But I'll need someone to test it." I thought for a moment.

"Hmm, could be risky ... which is why Private'll do it." Private looked at me.

"What?"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Kowalski strapped Private into the launcher thing, with his intricate little system of knots and whatnot that were SUPPOSED to keep Private safe. See, I've already forgotten the name of the thing.

"All set to go, sir." Kowalski saluted me.

"Ooh, what is to be happening here?" Ringtail? Really? Of all the people that could show up. I prepared to fight the obnoxious freak.

"Get out of here, Ringtail. We don't have time for this." And no, he didn't leave.

"But as your king, I would like to be knowing what is going on." I smirked at him.

"And, fortunately, that information is classified." And that was that. Even if the lemurs still didn't leave. And as if we didn't have enough distractions...

"Hey guys." Really Marlene? Now, did she have to be here?

"Hey Marlene. Now why does everyone have to be here?" They all just looked at each other.

"Skipper. The SS Penguin's ready to go." I nodded.

"Fire at will." He pressed the button. The machine started rumbling, and smoke was pouring out of the top somewhere.

"Umm, Kowalski, is this normal?" He worriedly slid over to Private and tried to untangle him. The lemurs and Marlene bunched together. Rico came closer to me. It wasn't looking good.

"Uh oh." KABOOM! The whole thing went up in flames. Rico went in.

"KOWALSKI! PRIVATE!" I slid into it. Apparently it hadn't finished exploding. The last thing I saw was my team-mates flying over me.

"MARLENE!"

Then it went black.


	2. A Rude Awakening (Skipper's POV)

"Skipper. Skipper. Wake up. Wake up." Julien was standing beside me, annoyingly trying to wake me up.

"Cut it out, ringtail." I reached my flipper out and slapped towards the sound. Private yelped in pain. Whoops. It was then I opened my eyes to see everyone crowding me.

"Ooo-kay then. What happened?" I didn't know what was happening. And that was one fact I didn't like. Private started explaining.

"Well, Kowalski's invention exploded..."

"As usual."

"HEY. I'm just here, you know."

"LET ME FINISH! Then, we all must've been knocked out, and we woke up here. And no one can identify where "here" is." I nodded, sitting up slowly. I looked around myself. No one was around, with the exception of us. We were on the sidewalk, a short way down an alleyway.

"Well, one thing's certain, this ain't New York." And then they came.

By they, you would think I meant Hans, Blowhole and Savio, all at the same time. No, in hindsight, this was far worse.

A small group of girls came past the alleyway, and one happened to look in.

"Hey ... is that ... Skipper?"

"And Kowalski?"

"Rico?"

"PRIVATE!?"

"OMIGOSH IT'S THE PENGUINS!"

Within seconds, they had run up to us, screaming and squealing like the little mammals they were. They got to Private first.

"Ahh, Skippah, K'walski, somebody, HELP ME!"

"NOOOO! Not sweet, innocent little Private. I'M COMING FOR YOU!" I led the boys in, charging.

"IT'S SKIPPER!" One of the girls caught me in my charge. She picked me up.

"SKIPPER!" I think that was Marlene.

"Oh goodness, it's really Skipper. It's truly Skipper. I'm actually holding Skipper." I started slapping her in the face. "I'm actually getting slapped in the face by Skipper. THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIFFFFE!" Behind me, Ringtail commented.

"Well she's weird." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, look who's talking. JUST HELP ME OUT OF THIS! RICO, KOWALSKI! Please men." Two of the other girls perked up when I said that.

"Actually, no, I change my orders. Run. Run for your life. Save yourself while you can. That's an order. If I don't get out of this alive, Kowalski's in charge. Private, get away, if you can. Can't ... breathe." I watched as they took Marlene and the lemurs, then rounded a corner. Beside me, Private struggled to get free. He fell to the ground.

"Oh, I've lost Private."

"Let's take Skipper home then."

"Put a pretty pink bow in his hair."

"NOOOO!" The tortures they were planning for me were far worse than anything I've suffered at Blowhole's hands.

"Run, young Private." He shook his head.

"I can't leave you. I'm following." I teared up a little, but I do hope Private didn't see that.

"Well, watch if you must. But promise you'll find the others." He raised his flipper in an adorable little salute.

"Aye aye, Skipper."


	3. Counting Our Losses (Kowalski's POV)

_Kowalski's POV_

"Run. Run for your life. Save yourself while you can. That's an order. If I don't get out of this alive, Kowalski's in charge."

Well, after Skipper said that, we ran. I grabbed Marlene and Julien, while Rico grabbed Mort and Maurice, then we went around the nearest corner and stopped.

"Umm, yeah, Kowalski, what are we doing?" I nearly slapped Marlene.

"We're going to see what they do to Skipper. If no one watches that, we've lost both him and Private forever. Do you want that?" I turned, and then thought maybe I'd been a bit harsh with that. Marlene was ghost white.

"But then ... then he'd never know ... that I"

"Never know that you what?" She ignored my question. Typical females.

"We just gotta save him." She peeped around the corner. "They're leaving the alleyway." With that, we edged out, hiding behind garbage cans and boxes, following the rather crazy girls. Oh, the tests I wish I could run on them.

They would've been quite easy to track if we'd continued. Yes, I'll admit that. However, there was nowhere to hide all of us on the deserted streets. It would've been a tactical error to continue. We stayed in the end of the alleyway. Marlene took this chance to question me. A pair of paws grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"Uh, Kowalski, WHAT ARE WE DOING!? WE CAN'T GIVE UP ON SKIPPER!" I sighed, leaning against the wall in ... defeat.

"Marlene, look at the path. No hiding spots. Do you want to be captured as well?" Marlene thought for a second.

"You know, guys, where's Private?" I looked around. Stupid me, as stand in leader, I should have checked this. Julien stepped into the conversation.

"What, the littley penguin? I think those whackado ladies had him too." I put my head in my flippers at this. Galileo Galilei, how could one invention go so very wrong?

"Well, we may have to accept the fact ... that we may not ... ever see Private ... or Skipper ... or ... Private?" Private just walked into the alleyway like he hadn't just been captured by a bunch of insane humans. "How'd you get free?"

"It was quite easy, actually. That girl didn't have a very tight grip. I just wiggled out." I just nodded.

"But what are we gonna do? We'll never find Skipper." Private again surprised me.

"Yes we will. I know what building he's in. I can take us there." Maybe I don't show that much emotion usually, but in that moment I was so relieved that I hugged Private so hard. Then I released him and coughed kinda awkwardly.

"What I mean to say is, umm, thankyou, Private. Let's go! Which way?"


	4. Pampered Pet (Skipper's POV)

"And then we'll get him some food."

"Yeah! Ooh, I baked a chocolate cake last night. Hey Ellie, Do you think he'd like it?"

"Peoples..."

"Totally!"

"I'll go get it then."

"Oh, and I'm so getting the pink ribbon."

"Guys..."

"Rosie! Why didn't you pick up the rest of them? I needed to recreate a Skilene wedding."

"I'm back."

"Oh come on Dee Dee. It's not my fault they're quick."

"GUYS!" All of the girls turned to what looked like the oldest in the back.

"What if he doesn't want that?" I clapped for her.

"Yeah! Tell it like it is!" She smiled at me.

"Honestly, do you even watch the show? He eats fish, snow cones and candy floss. Not chocolate cake." Wait, what? Show? What show? She knows too much.

"And popcorn, Cam, don't forget the popcorn." What the deuce! Where on earth do these people get their intel?

"Ok, hold it all you mammals. What in the name of fried potatoes is going on here? How do you know me and the guys?" They looked at each other nervously. Why, I'll never know. That "Cam" girl was nudged forward, so she spoke. I get the feeling that she was the only one with guts.

"Well, ok, how do I break this to you? I'm not entirely sure how you got here, but here, in our world, you and the boys are a part of a TV show."

WHAT?

"Hang on, hang on, wait, what do you know? Our whole operation may be compromised." One of the other girls, Ellie I think, thought for a moment.

"Well, we know you have a secret base in Central Park. We know you can't go into Denmark, we don't know why. We know a good load of your enemies, Blowhole, Hans and the like."

"We know you lo-"

"Shut it, Dee Dee. We don't know that." Ellie turned to me. "Please excuse her, she's a little bit crazy. Shipping, and stuff like that." What's shipping?

"Yeah, sure." I don't know why I was excusing her, although I'd like to know what she was going to say.

"But how do I know you're not spies?" The other girl, I don't think I'd heard her name yet, shrugged.

"Well, you don't really have a choice but to trust us for a bit. The others aren't here, are they? Would you like something to eat, something to drink, maybe?" She had a point. Maybe, I could enjoy myself a bit.

"Alright, then. Where's that chocolate cake?"


End file.
